


I Saw Your Messenger

by MavinVenom



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Brief Depictions of Violence, M/M, Russian!Ryan, mob boss, russian mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan relives his past, thanks to a news article.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Your Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I suck at titles. 'I Saw Your Mommy' came up on Pandora, so it works as a title.   
> It was originally intended to be a spin off of Ryan as Hannibal Lecter, since I just finished the Silence of the Lambs. Also as you can see, I used my extremely limited knowledge of Russian in this.

“What’re you doing?” Michael asked and plopped down next to Ryan on the couch, leaning over to see his laptop.

Ryan quickly shut his laptop. “Nothing. Go bug Geoff.”

Michael pried the laptop from Ryan’s hands and opened it up. “What the fuck is this?” Michael scrolled through the page, looking at the pictures.

“It’s nothing,” Ryan lunged to get the laptop back. Michael stood up and raised his eyebrows at Ryan. “Is this you? Why is it in some fucking language?”

Ryan grabbed his laptop from Michael. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Ryan went into his room and locked the door, opening the laptop again.

“Ryan!” Michael pounded on the door. “Why were you in those pictures?”

“Pissed off the mob,” Ryan murmured.

 

“Privyet,” a woman said to Ryan as he walked past.

“Privyet,” Ryan replied and curled into his coat.

“Bit cold for a walk, isn’t it?” The woman grinned.

“Da,” Ryan nodded and continued walking.

“Can I buy you a coffee? Maybe a hot chocolate?” She asked and touched Ryan’s arm. Ryan jerked away and shook his head.

“Sorry,” she replied sheepishly. “Too bad. Yuri wanted to talk to you.” Ryan stopped and grabbed the woman’s arm.

“Yuri?” Ryan asked.

“Da,” she smirked and nodded.

“What does he want with me?” Ryan put his hand on his gun.

“He says you two have unfinished business,” she replied. “Yuri gave me your information, told me to find you and tell you.”

Ryan nodded. “Tell me, love, where can I find him?” Ryan asked and lazily pointed his gun at the woman.

She sighed. “Yuri said he’d meet you at your house. He picked the lock. All of your locks.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, cocked his gun, shot the woman, then walked away.

“Ah, Ryan,” Yuri smiled when Ryan came into his apartment.

“Yuri ,” Ryan shut the door and sat across from him.

Yuri clasped his hands together and leaned toward Ryan. “You killed my messenger again.”

Ryan shrugged. “I guess I did.”

“I’m going to give you a choice,” Yuri stood up and moved in front of Ryan. Ryan leaned back in his chair and looked at him.

“You must either leave Russia or go to Siberia,” he said. “You are a good man, Haywood. We don’t approve of your actions.”

“I’ll leave,” Ryan said quietly. “You help me move and get new documents, I’ll leave you alone.”

“Deal,” Yuri smiled and shook Ryan’s hand.

 

“Ryan!” Gavin yelled.

Ryan jumped. “Huh? What?”

“What’re you reading?” Gavin asked and sat against Ryan’s locked door.

“Nothing, Gavin,” Ryan replied and unlocked the door.

“You were speaking Russian,” Gavin stood on his tiptoes and whispered.

“Great,” Ryan mumbled. Ryan wrapped his arm around Gavin’s waist and kissed his cheek.

“Alright,” Gavin laughed and pulled away.

“Thanks Gav!” Ryan called as Gavin walked away.

“‘Course love!” Gavin replied and blew Ryan a kiss.


End file.
